


replica-ecards posted:

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crack, Demyx is a bard, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Getting Lea's name wrong, Heart Hotel Civil War, I couldn't help myself, Maleficent is motherly, Mom!Sora, Namine helps, Oblivious Sora, Overprotective Big Sis Yuffie, Overprotective Dads Cloud and Leon, Overprotective Dads Donald and Goofy, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Repliku's Name is Carl, Sora is a selfie addict, Sora's Heart Hotel, Surprise Master of Masters is Sora, Unversed don't have a set form, Vanitas has Sora's Smile, Vanitas takes Art Therapy, Ven has zero memory of KHUX, Ven is insensitive, Xigbar fed up with Sora, khux spoilers, kingstagram, overprotective Heart Hotel, referencing our RP AU, sassy Repliku, shitpost bot responses, snippets will get longer, tags will be added accordingly, the bot clapped back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: A series of response ficlets to the Kingdom Hearts Shitpost Bot: replica-ecards.(or Kiri's spontaneous Kingdom Hearts responses to a bot that probably won't reply... right?)(Will update every Sunday, reducing to allow for more prompts to accumulate. Recently Updated: 14/2/2020, Snippet 16. Next update: 16/02/2020 Yes I know I'm behind)Let's be honest y'all can read previews on my tumblr like there's a lot now help





	1. A Disclaimer.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [replica-ecards' shitposts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/502486) by replica-ecards. 

Now, before I actually start giving you all the actual content of this, a bit of backstory. Months ago I (under the user name rainixdra) began following this kingdom hearts shitpost bot on tumblr because it was funny. The thing is, at some point during this year, I started writing response ficlets and character responses based on which whatever shitpost of the day gave me inspiration. Some of you may have already seen them.

Then last night I may have written a longer ficlet from my norm. It prompted me to kinda contact the dev of the shitpost bot for permission to actually post the ficlets here on AO3. Because reblog ficlets was one thing, but actually posting them as a fanfic is a whole other thing.

They gave me permission.

If you are reading this dev, thank you so much again for giving me permission to do this! I'm really grateful and your bot is still the most hilarious thing ever!

Anyways, some of these were one line responses and I intend on expanding on them a touch more. So not all of it will be exactly the same as what I reblogged on my tumblr.

Forgive me for the disclaimer anyways. Everything here has been prompted by the shitpost bot and the dev is credited with its creation!

Go to the next chapter for the first ficlet.

:)


	2. the power of friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> replica-ecards posted: [fuck the power of friendship.](https://rainixdra.tumblr.com/post/185058338907/replica-ecards-fuck-the-power-of-friendship)

As Sora tightened his hold on his Keyblade, he murmured, "I know the Keyblade didn't choose me, and I don't care. I'm proud to be a small part of something bigger -"

He turned his head to glare at Xigbar as he declared, "The people it did choose. My friends, they are _my_ power!"

Xigbar at this point was gaping at the phantom crowd that had appeared right behind Sora... before turning to stalk off, throwing his hands into the air in exasperation. 

"You know what? Fuck the power of friendship! I'm DONE," Xigbar grumbled as he opened a portal to wherever he'd hidden the Box. He was so DONE with his Master's ridiculous mission.

Both Xemnas and Sora were left behind blinking in confusion as to what in the world just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or the KH3D AU where Xigbar got fed up with Sora's friendship speech and his mission.


	3. i am light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> replica-ecards posted: [due to personal reasons, i am light](https://replica-ecards.tumblr.com/post/185426335813/due-to-personal-reasons-i-am-light)

Another dream.

Nightmare.

Of what could have been.

Floating helplessly as he watched Ansem take control of his body.

As he watched Sora try to save him, only to fall to his own hands.

As he watched his Replica, deluded by the memories Namine had manipulated, fight for a cause that wasn't his own.

As he watched himself betray the promise he'd made to Terra.

Riku soon found himself back in that empty chasm of Darkness, with Ansem once again trying to convince him to join. The words never reached Riku's ears, but he'd memorised every single line. But as of late, one had stood out more frequently in his dreams. 

_"Set the darkness in you free, and you can rescue your friend."_

The words haunted him, even though he'd rejected them outright, even after Sora had been saved through other means. Would it really have saved Sora back then if he'd given in to the Darkness? He never knew.

But he wouldn't try. And he couldn't hesitate against the Darkness anymore. Not when the worst had come to past.

_ **N̖̖o̥̖ͅt̹̜̹ͅ ̟̥̩̦̬͙͟w̷̰h͏̞͖͎̤̣̼ḙ͞n͡ ̧͓̪͈͇ͅR̶̦̹̠͙̥͍i̮̩͈k͉͓̬͎ų h͚̗̩̩a̛̠̪d̳̙̰̳̬ ̯̯͈͘l̦̟͕̟͍e̫̩t͇͟ ͇͉̼̯̙͡S̸̟͕̤o̤͔̹̻̬̲̻͞r̸̺̥a̷ ͍͖͢w̘a̺͔l͓k̴ ̦̰̗̲̻̠̬t̞̬̥͔̳̠̫o̘͍̳ h̡͙̱i̢͎͚͚̝s͕͎̭̪͘ ̯͖̣ḍ̛̱e̠͟a̱͎t̶h̬̻͓̩͠ ͎̙̼̲͇̦̞a̷n̢̮̦ḍ̣͙͓̥̖ ̲w̸̼̼a͕tc̴̯̼̖͓͚̟ͅh̺̫͎̹̜ẹ͔̥͕̳̤̦͟d͔͕̮ͅ ̡͉̻h̻̜͙̫i̷͚̲͉m̮͇ ̩͉̜͈̪f̻͙̖a̪d̞̪̘͖̘͟e̙ ͚f̙͕̘͔͕ͅr̘͚͖̥͕̙͞o͍̙̞m̗̫̞̦̺̟͟ t̸͕͕͖̠͈h̯̘͎e̦͍̰̯̜̱ ̜̟̫̬̻̥W̞͙̺͈o̝̩̞̯r̤͖͚̯̕l̙̬̻͉͝d̴̥̖͓̼s͍͉̠** _

"Due to personal reasons, promises that I've made, and the people whom I've met, I _know_ I am Light," Riku muttered to himself as he walked away from the Darkness. 

A statement to reassure himself, a declaration of his intentions.

No longer would he be held down by the chains of fear and regret. 

The phantom of Ansem faded from his dreams.

And Riku woke up to a new day on the Islands, resolved once more to search the Worlds for a Light that had been lost.

Sora was still out there waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post KH3 timeline, but Riku actually having been affected by Sora's loss. Originally this was just a one-line response referencing to the conversation Riku and Ansem had in KH3D, but I think this works a lot better, plus its a touch less cheesy than what I had. I've also broken the original shitpost into smaller parts that better fit the declaration I wanted Riku to make. 
> 
> I feel the random need to reassure people that Angst is not always going to happen on this. It's just that while lengthening it, angst seemed to work soooo much better.


	4. i can't believe he's dead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> replica-ecards posted: [I can’t believe Vexen is fucking dead?!](https://replica-ecards.tumblr.com/post/185448048776/i-cant-believe-vexen-is-fucking-dead)

"_I can't believe Vexen's fucking deaaad~ _

_I can't believe he's really really deaaad~ _

_I really doubt it though, Cause I didn't see it, so~ _

_I can't believe Vexen's fucking deaaaaaaad!_" Demyx sang the lyrics he'd made mournfully as he began strumming his sitar in a mockingly cheerful tune.

What he didn’t expect to see when he finally turned around, after several rounds of singing, was Vexen tapping his feet, arms crossed and not amused.

"Oh! Haaaaay Vexen!" Demyx sweatdropped taking a cautious step backwards. And took off to his room screaming about ghosts.

Vexen shook his head in exasperation, "I get delayed for several days and of _course_ Demyx writes me off as dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Yes I wrote the lyrics. Someone can add to it for fun but I was just giggling when I wrote it.
> 
> Also its back to crack I guess.
> 
> And yes it was "Vexen is fucking dead" and not "Vexen's fucking dead" but it worked better with the latter when I was singing it.
> 
> (Timeline is pre-castle oblivion)


	5. why is Organization XIII so toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> replica-ecards posted: [why is Organization XIII so toxic](https://replica-ecards.tumblr.com/post/185074858969/why-is-organization-xiii-so-toxic-we-are)
> 
> also: The Replica Clapped Back.

Repliku was bored. Utterly bored. And so damn tired of dealing with the other Organisation members.

Guessing that no one would hear him, he began muttering to himself, "Why is Organisation XIII so toxic?"

Unfortunately for him, Xigbar had been nearby and had caught the muttered complaint. The one-eyed sniper grinned and walked up to the odd replica, mocking him as he ruffled the silver haired teen, "We are Darkness. What did you expect? Sunshine and rainbows?"

Repliku snarled as he knocked the older man's arm off, deciding to direct his anger at one of the most irritating members of the group, "I don't get paid enough for all the Nort shit I've gotta deal with every day. We aren't in the Age of Fairy Tales anymore so all you old men need to understand that wage gains need to keep up with inflation!"

Xigbar was left stunned as he watched Repliku storm off with a huff, muttering about ice-cream dates with Namine not paying for themselves. Once the teen had disappeared though, all Xigbar could give was choked laughter, "I was _not_ expecting him to clap back at all. Like who taught that replica economics?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for this one actually goes straight to the Dev of the bot themselves because DAMN I was not expecting an actual response from them and I was laughing so hard when it actually happened.
> 
> So yes.
> 
> The bot responded.
> 
> Hasn't happened since but yeah this was by far the funniest incident.
> 
> (Also this was one of the earliest snippets but I wanted some others out first)


	6. Sora's smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> replica-ecards posted: [hand over the Sora’s smile and no one gets hurt](https://rainixdra.tumblr.com/post/185820880267/replica-ecards-hand-over-the-soras-smile-and)

It was another day in Radiant Gardens. The sun was shining, the birds were singing...

And yet another crazy was targeting Sora for some bizarre reason.

Something about Sora's smiles being capable of opening Kingdom Hearts?

"Hand over Sora’s smile and no one gets hurt!" the weirdo snarled as he threatened to bomb the town, his finger poised to hit the trigger that was in his hands.

Riku and Kairi glared as they wrapped their arms protectively around a wide eyed and confused Sora while both Donald and Goofy stood defensively in front of the trio. Roxas, Xion, Ven and Vanitas stood behind the group with very threatening smiles on their faces as they summoned their Keyblades.

The answer was a resounding “no” the man's demands.

"Do you all not care if this town gets destroyed?!" The bomber shouted, starting to sweat at how undeterred they all were... then a flash of movement and he was slammed to the ground, blades pointed directly at his neck.

Looking at who had just attacked him, he paled. Cloud and Leon of the Restoration Committee were glaring angrily at him, while Yuffie Kisaragi waved, the switch in her hands, her smile looking very threatening indeed.

Riku laughed, "It's not that we don't care about Radiant Garden. It's more these guys would not take someone spitting in their face by destroying all their hard work lightly. That and they are _very protective of Sora_."

Sora's smiles were the treasure of the Worlds and it would do good for people to know that it's owner had many, _many_, protectors across all Worlds.

Hell no were they ever going to hand over Sora without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the crackier ones I think. overall there is overprotective Riku and Kairi, overprotective dads Donald and goofy, overprotective Heart Hotel, overprotective dads Cloud and Leon, and overprotective big sis yuffie. this one was pretty fun to write because of the scenario and location I had to pick.
> 
> (minor edit to the original shit post is the removal of 'the'. Because it makes no sense in the structure.)


	7. selfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> replica-ecards posted: [Sora just sent me a selfie with the Unversed in it](https://rainixdra.tumblr.com/post/185953125482/replica-ecards-sora-just-sent-me-a-selfie-with)

A chime echoed loudly through the paths of the Realm of Darkness. Riku hummed as he pulled out his Gummi phone and smiled when he saw who the notification was from.

"Is it Sora posting another selfie on Kingstagram?" Mickey sighed "Again?"

"Let him have his fun, Mickey," Riku chuckled as he unlocked his phone to access the application. "At least this way we know what he's been up to."

"True enough," the mouse king shrugged.

"Speaking of selfies, Sora just sent me a selfie with the Unversed in it," Riku informed Mickey as he eyed the obviously struggling Flood (At least that was what Sora had tagged as the name of the Unversed) in Sora’s furry arm, Sora giving a toothy grin at the phone.

Mickey looked at Riku as if he’d grown another head, only for Riku, still looking unfazed by Sora’s bold attempt at wrangling the Dark creature, to hand Mickey the Gummi Phone, showing him Sora’s Kingstagram image.

Mickey could only facepalm.

If only because there was clearly another conversation going on in Sora's post voicing Mickey's very opinion about Sora holding a Flood in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was mostly unedited beyond the shitpost part. 
> 
> Well... it was until my mind told me to get the Heart Hotel involved.
> 
> (You cannot tell me Sora does NOT DO THIS. Also Heart Hotel Civil War: Cute VS Dangerous)


	8. getting it memorised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> replica-ecards posted: [due to personal reasons, i am getting it memorized](https://rainixdra.tumblr.com/post/186568084156/replica-ecards-due-to-personal-reasons-i-am)

"Hey Axel, Saix!" Xion cheerily greeted as she walked up to the station plaza. Roxas was trailing behind her, a bag of sea-salt ice-cream in hand.

Isa chuckled as Lea groaned, "I get that you knew me only by that name, but really, I kinda want to hear my old name more often. Especially from my close friends."

Roxas tilted his head, "Why would you want to do so Axel?"

Lea threw his hands up in frustration,"Ok, that's it. You two say it with me. 'Lea'. That's my name."

"But... what happened to us getting your name memorized, Axel?" Xion just questioned innocently, amusement glinting in her eyes.

"It's LEA! Not AXEL!"

"Then I guess... _Axel_, due to personal reasons, we are getting it memorized~" sang both Roxas and Xion in unison with teasing grins, reminding Lea one more time that he told them multiple times to memorize his name as “Axel”. Now they refused to call him anything else. 

Isa just watched as his best friend pouted at the pair making fun of his catchphrase, finally giving up at getting them to call them by his real name. Smiling, he wondering how in the world he’d given this carefree life up in the first place.

Their duo had expanded. And letting these kids into his Heart may not be too bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addition and some restructuring done to make the snippet flow a bit better.
> 
> Axel you ain't getting anyone outside of Isa and Ven to call you Lea anymore.
> 
> Timeline is between KH3 Final Battle and Sora fading.


	9. Keyblade War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> replica-ecards posted: [I bet you didn’t expect the Keyblade War](https://rainixdra.tumblr.com/post/186603639107/replica-ecards-i-bet-you-didnt-expect-the)

The shores of Destiny Islands were quiet, the only sound, lapping waves and the crunch of shoes on sand coming to a halt.

A sigh and the ruffle of cloth, the figure removing his hood to stare into the night sky.

Sand crunched again at hurried foot falls before coming to a halt.

Sora had to wonder why in the world did he even return here. And for what purpose?

"I bet you didn’t expect the Keyblade War," The Master of Masters smiled as he turned to look at Sora.

Sora glared at the man who had orchestrated everything from the sidelines, rage lacing his tone as he spat, “And I didn’t think that you would have been the one to orchestrate such things. What even drove you to do this anyways?!”

The Master of Masters gave a bark of laughter blue eyes looking bitterly at his younger self, his smile a mere shadow of what it used to be.

“You should know what drove me to do this Sora. You may have averted it in your timeline, but I never found the answer in mine.”

Sora blanched as the unwanted memories of that failed attempt rushed to the forefront of his mind.

And suddenly, Sora could understand the desperation that his older self in front of him went through.

After all, if he had failed to bring everyone back…

Sora wouldn’t hesitate to doom the worlds for that second chance.

As Sora contemplated the truth to his older self's words, the Master of Masters turn to smile at the sky once more. It had been years since he'd seen this very sky.

That second chance had been _worth it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi MoM!Sora here! (Or this was the post where I said fuck it I'm using the bot for prompts I may as well ask for permission to actually post stuff.)


	10. Strelitzia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> replica-ecards posted: [so what’s the deal with Strelitzia](https://rainixdra.tumblr.com/post/186632888912/replica-ecards-so-whats-the-deal-with)

"I know you asked me to help you both out because we apparently know each other from the past," Ven said as he followed a reborn Lauriam and Elrena to the crossroads of the Graveyard, Chirithy trailing after them.

"That we do," Lauriam chuckled, while Elrena huffed, "Though you were always the youngest of our group. Somehow you still are."

"Now that I get. So what’s the deal with Strelitzia anyways? How's she related?" Ven asked innocently, causing both Lauriam and Elrena to freeze and turn to look at Ven, a touch insulted and horrified at his question. Lauriam's calm demeanor morphed into anger while Elrena let out a hiss of indignation.

“‘What’s the deal with Strelitzia’?! Have you forgotten what happened Ven?!” Lauriam snarled at the younger blond who was now looking at them in wide eyed confusion and panic.

Chirithy on the other hand was quick to diffuse the situation, “Calm down you two. Ven doesn’t have all his memories from the past like you both, so you can’t blame him for not knowing about what happened to your sister. So yes. He has forgotten.”

Lauriam just looked a bit more angry knowing this, Elrena scoffing and muttering bitterly, “Of course he gets to forget. Of course.”

The conversation ended there, Ven now more afraid of learning of his past, and both Lauriam and Elrena more bitter than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This snip should be more accurately titled Ven's crapshoot memories.
> 
> (also oof some Lauriam and Elrena angst on the side. Definitely Post KH3 timeline wise.)


	11. thinks about the Unversed: nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> replica-ecards posted: [thinks about the Unversed: nice](https://rainixdra.tumblr.com/post/186632913867/replica-ecards-thinks-about-the-unversed-nice)

One would have assumed that the Unversed forms were all random. That their form had little meaning. However, that would only have been the case when they had initially formed, outside of his control.

Nowadays, with greater control over his emotions, Vanitas found that he could summon them at will.

And that led to some other interesting discoveries.

Such as altering the Unversed forms.

Thinking about their current forms carefully in his mind, Vanitas muttered a 'nice', and then began to alter the Unversed's forms to better fit the emotion he was trying to convey when he summoned them.

Except the Flood.

The Flood definitely expressed his irritation quite well. It didn't need design changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheeeee one Vani centered snip! This one is connected to a different snip further along. I'll point it out later.
> 
> (this one was a bit hard to extend tbh. Anyways if you've read the summary, I've changed my update schedule to just every Sunday.)


	12. Namine's shredded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> replica-ecards posted: [I heard that Namine has an eight-pack, that Namine is shredded](https://rainixdra.tumblr.com/post/186673986657/replica-ecards-i-heard-that-namine-has-an)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i say further along the line? i meant this chapter's connected to the previous one. I got my timelines mixed up. whoopsie.

"I heard that Namine has an eight-pack, that Namine is shredded," Ven said with a straight face. Roxas spat out his drink, while Xion choked at the statement.

“Ok who the fuck told you that?!” Roxas sputtered.

Ven continued to remain stoic… but both Roxas and Xion could see his lip quirk up with barely held back laughter as he revealed the culprit.

“Vanitas.”

* * *

Vanitas sneezed.

Namine looked up from her sketch book, “You ok, Vanitas?”

“May be catching a cold,” Vanitas muttered, before picking up his pencil, pointing it at Namine. “But never mind that, you were saying that shades of neon pink didn’t fit my Unversed right? Care to explain?”

Namine nodded and the two dove back into their discussion about his Unversed’s various forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vanitas having art therapy.


	13. yeet through three doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> replica-ecards posted: [there are still people who care about yeeting my enemies through three consecutive doors](https://rainixdra.tumblr.com/post/186700523047/replica-ecards-there-are-still-people-who-care)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeetus Vanitas. So sue me. I love that scene. 
> 
> Also Hi Regular Updates Will Resume Even Though I'm Going On Holiday This Week.

"There are still people who care about yeeting my enemies through three consecutive doors, it seems," Sully informed Sora as he read the newspaper for the day. Sora had been visiting Monstropolis to make sure that there weren’t any Unversed lingering and had thankfully run into the bigger monster, who had let him into the factory.

Looking up from dispelling a Flood, Sora asked, “Wait how did that happen in the first place?”

“Apparently Mike grabbed videos from the security cameras before we closed the factory again and decided to see if that one would elicit some laughter,” Sully shrugged, “Turns out, someone lauded as dangerous getting grabbed by me and chucked through doors before he could react was comedy gold.”

Sora chuckled and shook his head. Honestly, it was more fun to laugh at what happened than to wonder about why Vanitas had been there in the first place.


	14. Carl to Riku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> replica-ecards posted: [i have the power of Maleficent and Nobodies on my side](https://rainixdra.tumblr.com/post/186702537997/replica-ecards-i-have-the-power-of-maleficent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a dumbass and forgot I needed to update this so here's one of the snippets I wrote completely off schedule. The second one will be up in just a bit.
> 
> Also this chapter is basically an inside joke of our KH3 RP discord server like really.

"I have the power of Maleficent and Nobodies on my side!" Repliku gloated as he confronted Riku during his search for Sora… only to freeze as Maleficent pat him on the shoulder.

“Come now, Carl. Don’t bother your brother. He’s busy right now,” Maleficent said with an almost motherly tone as she turned Repli - I mean Carl towards the Dark Corridor that had opened.

“But I-” Carl started looking back at Riku, who was just giving Maleficent a fond smile.

“Your Nobody friends seem to want to leave too. Maybe you should listen to them,” Maleficent continued.

Seeing the Nobodies slithering towards the portal, Carl sighed loudly before glaring at Riku, “This won’t be the last you’ve seen of me!”

With that they vanished into the Corridor leaving Riku amused, but rather happy that at least one version of his Replica had found a home, even if he didn’t remember everything.

(That and as much as he had been subject to Maleficent's manipulations, Riku knew the Dark Fairy was often genuine about her motherly affections.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merl to the [KH3 RP Discord](https://discord.gg/737nrdc): help me convince people that Repliku's name should be Carl  
Us: Yeah sure that works


	15. Sora’s smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> replica-ecards posted: [that’s so Sora’s smile](https://rainixdra.tumblr.com/post/186715395952/replica-ecards-thats-so-soras-smile-roxas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second of two chapters i've updated. Also a follow up of the art therapy snippets.

"That’s so Sora’s smile," Roxas whispered to Xion and Ven as they spied on Vanitas humming to himself as he painted, a rare, genuine smile on his face.

Ven stared in wonderment, “I haven’t seen him this relaxed or happy before… I mean, he's smiled before, but nothing like this.”

Xion could only smile wistfully in response. It was nice that the Darkness was happy, and that he'd gotten one aspect of Sora that neither Xion or Roxas had in the end, due to their differing origins. Xion had Kairi's smile, as Sora had once commented. It wasn't surprising since she'd been formed from Sora's memories of Kairi as opposed to taking Sora's form herself. As Roxas and Ventus shared an appearance, it was only appropriate that their smiles were the same. But Vanitas? Vanitas had taken Sora's form, but it was only now that the similarity was truly evident.

The joy in his eyes, a happy smile that wasn't tinged with malice or hate.

Xion was glad that Vanitas was free to be truly happy.


	16. Having Dusks...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> replica-ecards posted: [who else will i have dusks with?](https://rainixdra.tumblr.com/post/186720245097/replica-ecards-who-else-will-i-have-dusks-with)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look this gets into weirdness territory but its also crack so yeah.

"Saix... I'm going to Castle Oblivion..." Axel whined as he entered Saix's room.

Saix didn't bother looking at the intruder in his room as he replied monotonously, "And this involves me... how?"

"But who else will I have Dusks with? I'm going to be stuck alone with possible backstabbers, two mad scientists, and a stoic soldier! I'm going to be bored with no one to play with!" Axel bemoaned to Saix as he slumped over the other’s desk while Saix glared at him.

“Get off my desk Axel, you’re making a mess of my paperwork. And I’m not sure what you are insinuating but keep it to yourself,” Saix sighed, returning to signing a few papers.

Axel pouted, as he rolled off, “Clearly you can’t take a joke. Where’s your sense of humor?”

“You should know where. Gone like our Hearts,” Saix deadpanned without looking up from his work.

“… I can’t even tell if that was you joking or you being morbid about our situation,” Axel muttered as he stared at Saix in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this AxelSaix? You could read it that way.
> 
> (Additions was the Castle Oblivion bit. Consider this pre-CoM and pre-Xion as a whole)


	17. beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> replica-ecards posted: [i crave that the beach](https://replica-ecards.tumblr.com/post/186731022169/i-crave-that-the-beach)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is basically the first one where I threw around ideas without actually writing a snippet, so this hasn't actually dropped on my tumblr at all. So hey, y'all get a unique snip.
> 
> (and because of the sentence structure I'm just gonna fix it to what it should be)

"I crave the beach," Xion muttered as she looked at the sunset.

Roxas blinked in confusion, "Xion. You do realise we are on Destiny Islands right? Sure, it's the representation of Sora's Heart, but it still has beaches."

"That's not what I mean, Roxas," Xion groaned as she leaned on the trunk of the paopu tree they'd sat on. "I get that this is Destiny Islands, but what I'm saying is that I miss having a body. I miss the sand between my feet, being able to feel the salty wind in my face, picking up sea-shells, feeling the warmth of the sun. I get that we do somewhat have bodies here while we exists in his Heart, but it isn't the _same_."

"She's right, you know," Ven spoke up as he joined the conversation. "Existing as just a Heart is not fun. As much as I am grateful to Sora for providing me a place to heal, it's just not the same, not being able to have your own body."

Roxas stared at the two and sighed, "I do understand, really I do. But even so, voicing our complaints and wants does nothing. All we can really do is wait for Sora to free us."

"Let's just hope he won't do anything too extreme," Xion muttered.

* * *

The sound of a laser flew through the air.

The sound of a body beginning to shatter.

"At least Roxas... will be free..."

_**"BRING HIM BACK!"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the KH3 RP discord team, if you were wondering, yes. That is the Sora Death Scene.
> 
> >:3c
> 
> (To explain - the dice killed Sora.)
> 
> (To further explain: Scene one is a possible scenario that _could_ have happened in the RP if we weren't chaotic as fuck. But also that's the only one related to the prompt. Scene two is taken directly out of our RP. Because our mod rolled the dice and dice said sora ded)


End file.
